The present disclosure relates to a snow bike and in particular to a front suspension for a snow bike.
Snow bikes are known in the snowmobile art. These vehicles are usually converted for winter use by converting a dirt bike into a snow bike, by replacing the front tire with a ski and the rear wheel with a rear suspension and track. Such snow bikes are known from our US patents and patent applications, namely: U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,738; Publications 2012/0222908; 2015/0144412; 2015/0259032; 2016/0280331 and application Ser. Nos. 14/935,224; 14/935,265 and 15/165,862; the subject matter of which are incorporated herein by reference.